


Treasure Hunt

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, is this crack? possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: M regrets pulling Q into his office to arrange his Q Branch-Field Agent team building exercise. It is most definitely NOT a treasure hunt, thank you very much, Q!
Series: Souffle's Choose Your Own Adventure April [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691788
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> A quick starter for 10 (or rather 1) for the MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April challenge. Number 1 didn't technically have a task, but I thought it was a fun way to start.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"For the fourteenth time, Quartermaster," M sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "this is a team building exercise."

"Yes, you _said_ that, but my team already works fine together. I don't see why we have to waste a weekend on a bloody _treasure hunt_." 

M debated the merits of locking Q in his office and just letting R take over for the _capture the flag_ _exercise, it's not a treasure hunt, thank you, Q_ , but then decided that having 007 badgering him about the Quartermaster's whereabouts was _not_ how he wanted to spend the next 48 hours. 

"Your team do, but the field agents _don't_ . We need them to learn to work _with_ Q branch, not just go off half-cocked and get themselves blown up when they don't like what you have to say. More importantly, they need to learn to listen to your techs, not just _you personally_. Trust me, Q, you won't be so happy about coming in at 4am when you haven't had a day off in 2 years because the agents won't bloody listen to anyone else!" 

Q harrumphed. M resisted the urge to whack him over the head with the roll of maps in his hand.

"Just pair up your techs with an agent, give them a map and an earpiece, and leave them to get on with it." Q opened his mouth to protest, and M held up a hand. "Ah, Quartermaster, I would remind you that I am your _boss_ , and this is an _order._ And no, before you ask, you may _not_ pair yourself with 007. Give him to your most junior tech."

"Sir, that seems a bit cruel."

"It will be good for building character. If Bond doesn't scare him off, no one will. Now bugger off and get started, I need to check with Tanner about the betting pool." 


End file.
